User talk:Whistle9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medaka Box Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Whistle9 Hahahaha, hey there. Thanks for contributing so much for the Medaka Box Wikia. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted more contributers through the time I contributed to this Wikia... Thanks for the massive help in updating the Wikia. I'm usually busy with schoolwork and I have been really lacking in updating this Wikia lately. Anyway nice to meet you, I hope we work together nicely. Adopting Wiki Hi. Great job so far on the wiki, and it was nice of you to contact the other user on his talk page. Good luck with the wiki, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Reply Haha no problem. I was planning on correction the misspelling later thanks for editing it all. Nice that you updated the entire wikia up to date with the manga. Most of the time, I'll check around for any misinformation and all those. Wow, nice favicon , really good. I was planning to put in a background for this Wikia with a Medaka Box icon like that and some designs hmmm :\. I'll let you know about that some time in the future. Blade517 Navigation Reply Hey there, Sorry but I do not know alot (or none at all) about Navigation Templates but I think I got some stuff that might help, sorta. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Need_help_with_ShowHide_script They also have problems with the Show/Hide, do you need to add a script to make it Show/Hide? They say to add a Common.js and Common.css. http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navigation_Template Did you make sure you got the right template? because there are Navigation templates that do not include Show/Hide and some do. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide This just shows basic info. I don't think it would be useful because it takes about showing and hiding tables, not templates. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hide and http://conker.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hide . These two Wikias seem to have a seperate script for that. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Series heres an example of a working Template with Show/Hide. Maybe the clue is in there or something. Blade517 , 22:30 EST Logo - Reply Hey there, Wow the logo looks great! It would work well with the Wikia. Hmmm. Well I would like to see some other colors added to the logo as its only Red and White (with a little purple with the mini Box over at the right). Maybe turn the "M" in Medaka purple (same purple as that box) or the X? I'm quite picky about art ahaa. But yah, the logo right now is more than good enough. Blade517 10:16 EST Your logo from (Logocreation wiki) Hi, this is a message from Eglinton, to notify you that your wordmark is ready :) please use the image below or click here to view your logo. Hope you like it! if you have any problems, please tell us by replying on the forum to which you made the logo request if need be... :::image:medakabox-wordmark.png chris ♫Talk♫ 01:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Zach.Shiruba yeah, sorry about that im kinda new into whole wikia stuff, so im not sure which is preferred "the most", but i will post some fan art more, but not in character profiles. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) About the Spoiler Policy Hey there! Long time no talk. How's late winter/ early spring for you? Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the Spoiler Policy and my request to change it. Athough its nice of you to make this Wikia spoiler-free for the English verisons, I think it's impossible to avoid spoilers in a Wikia job about manga. For example, anyone who only read to chapter 20, might come here and get spoiled all the way to the Class -13 Arc. The point is, I don't think we should ban Japanese spoilers because spoilers are knowledge; Wikias are the storage of all that knowledge. Besides, one of the selling points of a Wikia is their infomation about things past the English Subbed (because the audience cannot wait). It would improve somewhat the traffic into this Wikia as well if we had Japanese spoilers. There are also people who don't have good grammar or shy about their writing; they would just make new pages about new characters because they didn't know how else to contribute right. I remember a long time ago, when I was the only one working on this Wikia, a guy who made a page about Mukae Emukae 1-2 chapters before she appeared in English Subbed verisons as well. I thought he did a good job. We don't have to ban the spoilers, we can just add a new section. For example, at the end of every page about a character, there will be a section called: " Non-translated Info: *Warning information below is not in the English verison, do not read past IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED*" Then after that warning and title, we just hold all the Japanese spoiler information there. That's what I have to say, I will be waiting for your reply, Blade517 4-5-11 2:47 PM PST Spoiler Policy Reply Reply Whistle, Ahaa yes though I would love to see snow around my area; the only thing more awesome to me than blooming trees is blooming trees covered in snow. Anyway, thanks for clearing this up for me. I was wondering the reasons behind the Spoiler Policy (as I, myself, have been not active a lot these days). If the Bleach Wikia's Policy is like these then this is fine. Blade517, 4-5-11, 4:35 EST P.S. Yes, Today is a good day to make long messages on other people's talk pages, but, sadly, I ran out of topics that I can use for long messages today hehe. Abnormal I suppose I created the abnormal page is due to the fact that it has become a major part of the series that it can be divided into more than just an explanation but if you think it isn't worth pursuing feel free to delete it. I madee that page as more a suggestion since I'm relatively new to wiki editing. Dim1 I also didn't mean to sound hostile in my reply, but I'm new to wikia so you are probably a better judge of what qualifies than me. Regards, Dim1